What is the least common multiple of $8$ and $12$ ? $\text{lcm}(8, 12) = $
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $8$ and $12$. We know that $8 \times 12$ (or $96$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $12$ until we find a number divisible by $8$. $12, 24$ So, the least common multiple of $8$ and $12$ is $24$.